


Доблесть Тадамори

by ahoutoranoana



Category: Historical RPF, 花の乱 | Hana no Ran
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoutoranoana/pseuds/ahoutoranoana
Summary: В ставке Ямана со страхом ждут нападения превосходящих сил Хосокавы. Но вот в лагерь приходит бродячий сказитель...





	Доблесть Тадамори

Слепого музыканта Три Драгоценности в ставке Ямана знали многие. В еще недавнее мирное время он, когда не бродил по провинциям, часто сидел возле храма Тодзи и пел всем желающим о горестях Тайра и подвигах Минамото. Иногда его приглашали в богатые дома, и тогда Три Драгоценности пропадал на неделю в веселых кварталах, пил, гулял, собирал вокруг себя всех свободных жриц любви, а потом вновь возвращался под Тодзи – все такой же голый и босый, но с бережно укутанной бивой за спиной. Время от времени, правда – когда средства на пропитание совсем уже кончались, – он и сам уходил искать слушателей.  
Вот и сейчас его тощая нескладная фигура в драном халате нарисовалась у ворот резиденции Ямана, когда его никто не ждал.  
Вернее, ждать-то там ждали – но совсем не бива-хоси. В какой-то четверти ри отсюда, в своей резиденции, собрал восемьдесят тысяч войска зять, а теперь заклятый враг Яманы Содзэна – Хосокава Кацумото, и этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы стереть в порошок и Яману, и всех его немногочисленных находящихся в столице союзников. Граница между соперниками пролегла по реке: на западном берегу ее забаррикадировался старый Ямана с товарищами, а на восточном, захватив склады, встали войска его молодого зятя. Ни первые, ни вторые пока еще окончательно не решили, как им быть дальше, и лишь насторожено следили за вражескими позициями, а когда над Хорикавой к ночи поднялся туман и позиции перестали просматриваться, и вовсе стали готовы сорваться на малейший шорох.  
Поэтому Три Драгоценности сначала едва не схлопотал шальную стрелу в спину от подчиненных молодого и горячего Акамацу Масанори, поставленного охранять мост Итидзё со стороны Хосокавы, потом такую же, но уже в лоб, – от бдительных гвардейцев Ямана, а будучи препровожденным в главную залу, застал там картину нездорового веселья. Судя по звукам вокруг (на которые он, собственно, и шел), здесь пировали не первый час – барабанчик икал, флейта срывалась на визг, чашки стучали о подносы слишком громко, а про чины и вовсе забыли.  
Три Драгоценности дождался, пока волна оживления, вызванная его приходом, немного уляжется, и достал биву из мешка.  
– Не думал я, – сказал он, – что застану здесь столько добрых воинов. Но раз уж выпало мне быть с вами в сей трудный час, что пожелают послушать достопочтенные господа?  
– Спой нам про Хэйкэ! – раздались пьяные голоса.  
– Про Дан-но ура!  
– Нет, про Ацумори!  
– Вот-вот! Про Ацумори!  
Три Драгоценности прислушался. В последнем выкрике сквозила тоска. Он знал этого человека – это был Огимати Мицукагэ, один из самых верных генералов Яманы, и до сей поры слепому музыканту ни разу не доводилось слышать обреченность в его голосе. Голоса других присутствующих лишь подчеркивали то, что старый генерал не смог удержать в себе.  
– Про род Тайра? Что ж, тогда, пожалуй, я спою вам про Тадамори, достопочтенные господа, – произнес Три Драгоценности и, не дожидаясь, пока его перебьют, начал.  
– Месяц скрылся,  
Ночь темна,  
Звуки бива льются.  
Сиракава-ин мечты  
Все в Гион несутся.  
– Что за... – услышал он голос молодого Ёсинари, но тут Ямана хлопнул веером, и Ёсинари замолчал.  
– Прости, что перебили тебя, – сказал Ямана. – Пой дальше.  
Три Драгоценности едва заметно улыбнулся. Он устроил биву на коленях поудобнее и повел свой рассказ.  
Было это то ли в конце годов Тэнъэй, то ли в начале годов Эйкю. Завелась тогда у отрекшегося императора в квартале Гион зазноба, будущая Гион-но нёго, и стал он ее регулярно навещать. А для сопровождения, как водится, брал с собой стражу. Господин гёбукё Тадамори в тот момент служил младшим офицером Левой привратной охраны и уже успел отличиться в деле о поимке известного грабителя Нацуякэ Тайю, поэтому отрекшийся император выделял его среди других.  
Случилось как-то так, что одной темной летней ночью выпало Тадамори сопровождать отрекшегося императора в Гион. Лил дождь. Фонари в руках стражников едва освещали улицу. И вот на перекрестке Кёгоку с Сидзё увидели они нечто, похожее на призрака. Длинные иглы огненных волос торчали у него из головы в разные стороны. Бесформенная одежда висела мешком. Словно влекомый незримым ветром, то показываясь, то пропадая, тащился он навстречу императорскому экипажу.  
Стражники дрогнули. Побросав фонари в грязь, стали разворачивать они повозку, и один только Тадамори, не послушавшись приказа стрелять, бросился навстречу привидению и крепко схватил его. Каково же было его удивление, когда вместо чудовища обнаружил он, что сжимает в руках престарелого монаха.  
Оказалось, что это священник из Ясаки, и идет он обратно в храм, чтобы возложить огонь на алтарь богов, а потому несет зажженный трут, который и раздувает время от времени.  
Сильно сконфужен был Тадамори, но только вышло все в итоге в его пользу: увидев, что он рассудителен и храбр, еще больше приблизил его к себе отрекшийся император и дозволил бывать во внутренних покоях. А Гион-но нёго одарила его своей любовью. Так храбрость дозволяет справиться с неведомым и возвышает человека.  
Три Драгоценности последний раз ударил по струнам и сказал:  
– А теперь, достопочтенные господа, если пожелаете, могу спеть и про Ацумори.  
В наступившей тишине было слышно, как снова раскрылся и закрылся со щелчком веер Яманы.  
– Не стоит, – сказал он. – Я смотрю, господа, мы и так засиделись. Негоже будет, если враг застанет нас пьяными. А тебе, певец, спасибо. Воистину более всего страшно то, чего не ведаешь. И точно так же верно и то, что настоящий воин не страшится ничего. Мицукагэ, награди Три Драгоценности и сопроводи его в безопасное место. Сдается мне, что мы еще встретимся.


End file.
